The Silent Rose
by Jex the Jagged
Summary: "If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." There was another at the Tragedy of Sablier. He, too, survived and lives today. He doesn't really know who he is anymore but when Fate plays, it plays with him... Will this stranger find out who he really is? OC
1. Tragedies and Children go hand in hand

**A/N: Alright, new story everyone. This is not like The Shadowbender. Actually, the Silent Rose is for Pandora Hearts. Don't ask why, because I'll tell you. Pandora Hearts is one of my most favorite Anime and Manga ever. I love it to death. Also, I love Alice...**

**Alice: MEAT!**

**Me: MEAT!**

**(Alice and Me have a Barbecue)**

**Hahah. So Yeah. This will begin in Cheshire Cat's realm, starting with Oz when he found the Tragedy of Sablier. You will get to meet a child Vincent, but also a Child... Another child. Not giving anything else away.**

**Also, the Specs of my OC:**

Name: ?

Age: 26 (Physically) 120 (Mentally)

Gender: Male

Height: 6 ft

Eyes: Red Purplish

Hair: Long, silky black

Unusual features: Missing his left ring finger and has a tattoo of a white, black and red rose on the back of his neck. His hair usually covers the tattoo unless it is pulled up.

Relatives: Lacie (Mother)

Levi (Father)

Alice (Little Sister)

Intentions of the Abyss[Will of the Abyss] (Little Sister)

Chain: Mad Hatter (Past Chain/Given to Kevin[Break])

(Past) Mngwa [Cat demon, Left him the ability to talk to Cats]

(Current) Ziz [Bird in Hebrew Mythology]

Affiliation: Baskerville (Forgotten)

Pandora

Barma Family (Spy and Knight for the Family)

Description: He wears a black tattered day coat, a red tank top, black leather pants and black combat boots. He also has on a studded red belt, red gloves and small shoulder pads. He often carries around his Trident, which is his most common weapon of choice. His other weapons are sword-batons, these are hidden in his day coat. The Sword batons look somewhat demonic, jagged to rip into flesh easier.

Personality: He has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Ever since the day he showed up on the Barma's doorstep, he was always quiet and enigmatic. His emotions have been locked in a box inside his mind. The only real time he shows a real emotion is when he has flashbacks or is angered. Although, it is quite hard to make him Angry.

Abilities/Powers: He has the uncanny ability to use Mind Control. It often gets him places but He chooses not to use it much. He also has the ability to use Dream Manipulation. Other abilities of his are small time, but he uses them the most. Such powers are, Body Insertion(The Ability to put others in another body) and Clairvoyance. He also has enhanced hearing and speed. The Main reasons of his powers came from the Abyss and from his different contracts. He also has the peculiar ability to speak to Cats.

**So, Enjoy!**

**JtJ**

* * *

Oz couldn't stand to look at the scene. _This is the tragedy __that happened a 100 years ago?_ This was it. Sablier... The boy couldn't handle the sight of some many dead. The young boy recoiled at the sight, covering his mouth. "This is...?" He couldn't finish his sentence. "What's going on here?" He shifted, trying to back away from the nearest body but just ended up near another. Somehow, he felt like they were crawling towards... _You're finally here._ A voice whispered in his head. Oz jumped, gripping his head. Now he was hearing voices, but it reminded him of Jack's voice. Was Jack talking to him somehow telepathically? _That's great. Can you hear my voice Oz?_ _To you... It's not only an old __capital. It's also, Sablier._

Oz froze. _This is the town Baskerville dragged into the Abyss._

"You're talking about...!" The words stumbled from his lips. "The "Tragedy of Sablier" 100 years ago?" He began to take cautious steps forward. "I heard the tragedy was caused by a massive earthquake."

_So that's what people are saying nowadays, hm?_ Jack didn't seemed phased by the coverup. Oz stopped as he took in the place again. _Did you forget already? This dimension was created by Alice's memories. A lot of places have been twisted, and people's memories have been absorbed in this place._

He walked past a few more bodies, slowly maneuvering his way to the hallway. _A hundred years ago, on that day, That girl was here then. She was in this tragedy-filled town as well!_

Oz didn't like the sound of that. He took off in a run. _Alice was here? She's seen this before?_ He called into the quiet air, "Alice...!" He needed to find her quickly. The halls though, no matter where he ran, there were corpses everywhere.

He stopped, leaning down on his knees as he took in deep breathes. It was weird, no beyond that. Strange, crazy. Oz didn't know what to make of this anymore. This place was filled with Alice's memories. They were all so twisted and sickening. Oz perked up as he heard footsteps, _Is there something after me?_ He turned his head back to look behind him. He was expecting something evil, but he only saw a young boy. The boy was wearing almost all red, or was it just that his clothes were bloodstained? The boy ran right through him but stopped, looking back with purple-red eyes. Oz could see the boy holding a knife and a handkerchief, it had a familiar symbol on it... "Alice is waiting for you!" The boy's long black hair flowed in an absent wind that Oz did not feel. Oz watched as the boy spun in a circle, laughing a bit before calling out into the air. "I'm coming Father! Let's kill him together! Jack's a traitor~" The last line was sung in an almost eerie tune before the boy ran off._  
_

Oz stared at the back of the retreating boy. _Who was that?_ He didn't like the fact that the boy wanted to kill Jack. The blonde haired boy took off in another half walking, half run pace. He could hear a small commotion up ahead. Someone was sobbing. Oz kept up at a steady pace. _Another kid?_ The boy had blonde hair, and he was sobbing. Oz caught sight of the retreating back of the other boy again, his voice calling back. "It's okay...!" There was a name thrown in there after "Okay" but Oz did not catch it.

The little boy kept on sobbing. "I didn't do this... This isn't..." The boy lifted his head, looking back at Oz. "This isn't my fault."

Oz blinked slowly. _One eye gold, the other wine-red... Hetero-chromia...?_ It was impossible! Was this Vincent Nightray? It couldn't be. This was from over 100 years ago...

"I didn't do this... It's not my fault..." The boy kept sobbing, until it slowly stopped. "I... I did this..."

Was the boy contradicting himself? Oz took a step forward. "I did this for... for Gil!"

Was this really Vincent Nightray?

The younger version of Vincent began to laugh, "That's right... I..." He paused for a moment. "I didn't do anything wrong, because all of these people are dolls!" The boy sputtered out another laugh. "How cruel... Such a pity..." He lifted his hands up from the ground. "Who did this to you?"

The boy continued his rambling. Oz ended up running after Vincent, and every time he would catch up, he'd disappear and then reappeared. _Is Gil from a 100 years ago too?_Oz slowly came to a stop. "..." He slammed a hand into the wall. "That's right, it's me who's babbling nonsense."

Everything was slowly blurring together... Until he arrived where Alice should be. Oz slowly walked through the hall, only stopping when he heard the sound of crying. "Alice!" Oz peered into the room and felt a ball of ice form in his stomach. There was that boy again, and in his arms was... Alice. When she had been human. She was dead... He slumped against the wall. "S-Sister...?" The boy whispered. Was this boy a relative of Alice?

Oz watched as the young boy picked up the scissors, whispering to himself. He only threw back his head moments later and cried out, "Alice!" He didn't watch what happened next. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a faint rustle. Oz slumped down all the way. Both of them were dead now...

In the aftermath of everything, Oz found himself in Pandora headquarters, being chased down by the people of Pandora...

_Why is my life so difficult?_

* * *

[Cue OC] He didn't understand his Lord much anymore. Well, he supposed it was due to the fact that Lord Barma was always interested in knowledge more than anything. As a young boy when they had grown up together, Rufus had not been much of a bibliophilic. Nowadays, the Knight found himself carrying around bags of books that Rufus had asked him to buy when he was on his missions. It confused him so... "Here." His rich baritone rumbled from his throat as he tossed the latest bag of books on the ground by Rufus's feet. "Thank you so much... Why don't you join me for tea?" He silently sat down, tying up his long black hair as he did.

Duke Barma quietly gave him his tea before settling back into his chair. The red haired man could aggravate him to some ends. "So tell me what have you found out." Rufus mused, taking a quick sip of his tea. He did not make a move to drink his tea. The Knight would rather have his own, it was an old habit that had Rufus in tears sometimes. Duke Barma did not understand, for he knew little about him. Hell, he hardly knew who he was...

"No moves from Baskerville yet. It seems that Xerxes Break will come visit soon, along with his companions," He waved a hand. "Nothing new."

Rufus smiled tentatively at him. "Have a little sip friend, I know you must be somewhat thirsty."

"No." Was his blunt reply.

The Duke frowned slightly. "Well then... A scone? Or Cookie?" The red-haired man pushed a small plate towards him.

He looked down at the plate before pushing it away. "Still trying to get me to drink and eat, even now after all these years?"

Rufus grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Still being a cautious ass Rhys?"

In turn, Rhys let a small smile tug his lips upwards for a second. "When have I not been Rufus?"

The Duke flicked his hand, "Never in our lives..."

"Thought so..." He replied.

* * *

**And Chapter 1 is done! Hahah! Meet Rhys Baskerville, another victim of memory loss... All will be explained in time. So have a piece of cake while you wait(Unfortunately, Break will probably steal it...)!**


	2. A Spy's Order

**Me: Break! I choose you!**

**Break: -flies out of a poke ball- Jex the Jagged does not own Pandora Hearts, no matter how much he wished he did. -walks over to Jex- Was that good?**

**Me: -hands him a plate of cake- Well done. -pats Break on head-**

**Break: -goes and sits down with Sharon- Look! He has free cake! -chibi noms on his cake-**

**Sharon: -giggles-**

**Me: Sharon, you'll be next! -holds up a box of rare tea-**

**Sharon: Silk Oolong~! -tackles Jex- Gimmie ya filthy peasant!**

**Me: Been hitting the Wine cellar lately? -pushes Sharon off and holds her back-**

**Sharon: GIMMIETHETEA! -insert anime demonic face here-**

**Rhys: Need help?**

**Me: -laughs- Nah. I'm totally good...**

**As stated above, I do not own Pandora hearts. Rhys Baskerville is mine though. Oh and in this Fanfic, Rufus Barma is only physically 26, and only mentally 30. Sheryl Rainsworth is an old woman... And as I have read, I have found that all the Baskervilles are not related. Rhys is related to Oswald in some weird way, and also Levi who was the Glen Baskerville before Oswald. Leo WILL NOT be the vessel for the next Glen Baskerville. Just telling all of you guys this now, because... Well I don't want all of you to freak out later on in the story.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**JtJ**

* * *

Rhys had a life of painful, bad dreams. It had always been that way. Tonight his dreams were full of tragedy and the day he had hurt Rufus. He tossed and turned in his sleep, aware that someone was watching him but he was unable to break from his dreams, the memories he no longer remembered.

~O~O~

"C'mon~" Rufus dragged out the last two syllables. He was whining again. Rhys didn't want to go today. He felt like staying inside. Something wasn't right about today. He just didn't like the feeling at all. The red-haired friend and soon to be master, tugged at his black sleeves. "Rhys! Please~!"

His young master was a pain sometimes but sooner or later he'd have to give in. They went through this daily. Rhys flicked some of his hair out of his eyes, tossing the rest of his hair over his shoulder. "Fine." He was reluctant, but if he didn't come along Rufus would manage to get into some kind of trouble without him and he have anxiety over that. He was his Master's servant after all. He had a moment to think, what if Sheryl wanted to come? Did the older teen want to come along with them into the Hedge maze again?

Rufus gave a small whoop, doing a little jig of happiness. _Typical..._ "You're tattoo's changed colors again." His friend stated simply before running off down the hall. Rhys quickly lifted a hand mirror up, pointing it at another mirror. The roses would switch places on occasion. It was usually white, red, black but today it was Black, white, red... It did not phase him much anymore. It was old news to him. Rufus was very inquisitive about his past. Rhys didn't remember much. "C'mon Rhys!" The red head called. The young boy quietly stood and ran down the hall after Rufus, who laughed and went out the door.

The hedge maze was where they always played. Sheryl Rainsworth would join them sometimes. Rhys did not like the Hedge maze much. It just really depended on his inner mood. Which, as Rufus had once commented, was the size of a teaspoon. Rhys ran after Rufus into the Hedge maze. It had been worked on lately by the gardeners. He studied a pair of clippers as he came across them, wondering why the gardener would leave it here. _Careless_. "Come after me if you dare!" His Master rumbled from somewhere in the maze.

This made him freeze. Something running though his mind. Rhys grabbed the clippers, running further into the maze. It was a game of Cat and Mouse... A Deadly one. "Come get me!" The red-haired fiend called. Rufus was good with the Hedge maze, but he was better and quicker than Rufus... He slowed down, coming to a silent halt. _Where is he?_ Rhys heard the low intake of breath and a small chuckle. _Scheming freak!_ He turned to the hedge on his left side, plunging the clippers into Rufus's back. A satisfying_gurgle_ came and he pushed through the hedge.

Rufus was bleeding from an open wound from the clippers, it was located at his left shoulder. Rhys smirked down at him. He saw Rufus's eyes glint with fear. "R-Rhys...?" A silent plea behind his name. Whatever was running rampant through his mind disappeared. His eyes flickered to confusion as he looked at the clippers in his hands and then down at the wound. "Rufus!" He threw the clippers as far as they could go. He didn't want to be near them! "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" He cried. He removed his jacket and helped Rufus sit up. "I'm s-sorry Master..." He muttered as he began to bandage the wound with his jacket. Rufus did not reply but merely stood, "Rufus?" He asked. His friend walked away from him.

_What did I do?_

~O~O~

"Alice!"

His eyes had to be deceiving him. It wasn't real. No, Alice couldn't be dead. Rhys ran to her side and fell onto his knees. "S-Sister..." Tears began to form in his eyes. Who would do this? Why would they kill her? His beloved sister? Solitary as she was, he had always been there for her. Where had he been moments ago? _This... This is... Jack's fault._ He looked down as something poked into his leg. _Scissors?_ Alice was always complaining about someone messing up her dolls... Some named "Vincent"... Rhys eyes went wide.

Vincent had done this... But they were friends.

He and Vincent and Gil... They were friends...

They were... friends...

They _weren't_ friends...

"No..." He whispered. Rhys was trying to deny it. He was sure this was a dream. None of it was real. Father didn't... Father hadn't killed everyone in Sablier. He grabbed the scissors. "Alice!" He cried, his voice ringing through the halls. He was going to be with her. He'd promised her.

The cool blade of the scissors did not seem real as he plunged it into his own heart.

~O~O~

Someone was poking him in the nose, as small whisper in his ear. "Brother...?"

Rhys' eyes flashed open.

"Alice?" He asked.

The girl looking down at him smiled, she looked like Alice, except her hair was white... "You're finally awake." She murmured. Rhys slowly sat up. "Say 'Hi' to our guest brother." Alice looked at a man, he was missing an eye.

"Come dance with me and Cheshire brother." Alice murmured, a familiar tune dancing through the air. Rhys looked at the man. "Why is he here?" Alice looked aside at the white-haired stranger. She walked over to the man, staring down at him with an icy cold gaze. "He wanted a second chance. Albus brought him here." Rhys perked up. She meant the Chain... He turned to Alice and Cheshire, taking one of Cheshire's paw-like hands and Alice's gentle, warm hand. They spun in the air, dancing for a little. He broke away after Alice did and smiled at Cheshire, who, even though blind, smiled back.

"I almost forgot, before you become my puppet..." Alice walked over to the man, One's the puppets were whispering the name of 'Kevin'. "You're eyes must be ripped out first."

The man, Kevin drew back in pain and yelled in agony. Alice had pulled out his eye. Rhys hadn't even flinched at the sight. "What to do?" Alice turned, walking over to Cheshire. "Maybe I'll give it to Cheshire, since that is the reason why I called him here..." Rhys held out his hand. Alice looked aside at him and smiled. "Mind getting the other one big Brother?"

Cheshire bounded over to Kevin and held him up, Rhys quietly walked over to the white-haired man. "I don't really want to do this..." He whispered, a smirk drawing his lips upwards. "But I feel like I want to do it..."

The man seemed to be reminiscing over something. Rhys barely had time to duck under the cane blade the man swung around at him. He was prepared to fight, but then the ground began to shake(How surprising I got to this part listening to a Song called 'Earthquake' by Labyrinth and Tinie Tempah). His sister fell to the ground and screamed. "W-What is this?" She gripped her head. "So many being dragged into the Abyss!"

Rhys froze. Sablier...

"It's Sablier..." Alice murmured.

A laugh came out from the hall opening. "I did as I was told..." A real familiar voice it was. "I opened the gate to Abyss, but everyone was dragged in."

Vincent came walking in, helping Gilbert along as he walked. "Hey Alice... How do you do?"

Rhys glared at Vincent. This was the boy who killed her!

Alice didn't seem pleased to see him either. "Vincent...!" Her eyes were wide with rage.

"Hehe... So..." Vincent muttered. "Weird Alice's hair is white."

His sister broke down and began to ramble until all came to the point of her saying, "Why does Vincent always want to bully me?"

_His dream blurred again, something hidden from him..._

Rhys quietly walked over to Kevin. The man was demanding his sister to change it all... He bent down in front of the man, "Kevin, right?" He whispered. The place was breaking apart, but it did not seem to phase him anymore. He'd be with Alice again. The man stared up at him. Rhys smirked. "I can give you your second chance Kevin Regnard..." The man didn't seem to believe him.

"W-What are you talking about?" The man replied.

Rhys smirked. "Alice gave me a power..." He pulled down his shirt from his shoulder to show the incuse of an illegal contractor. "You see, Alice it made it to where I could never run out of time, I haven't used him yet, so I have no idea who he is..." Rhys touched the middle of the incuse. The clock disappeared, forming as darkness around his index and middle finger.

"Maybe he'll benefit you..." His tone was dead. He reached out towards Kevin, pressing his two fingers against the man's head. The man threw back his head, away from his fingers, trembling in agony.

He turned, looking at Alice and Cheshire, realizing how far away from them he actually was. "Alice!" He called to her.

She looked at him, so did Cheshire...

They reached out to him, he began to run towards them but he suddenly had a strange sensation of Falling up...

~O~O~

Rhys sat up in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. "Not again..." He whispered, pressing a hand to his face. It was usually the same dreams all the time. This time, all of them where different. He reached aside to turn on the nearest lamp. It flickered on and gave the room a dim setting. "What dreams were they this time?" A familiar voice, as always, Rufus had got into a habit of asking him about his dreams. _Knowledge is power!_ Was the man's favorite line now. Rhys hardly gave him any information on what he dreamed. Duke Barma knew he had an illegal contract. Although, he didn't know with what Chain... Rhys was never going to tell him of course.

He had never witnessed the power of Ziz... He was a Bird chain, very powerful too. His wingspan could block out the sun. It was a servant of darkness, an ancient chain. Rhys had stumbled upon the chain when he somehow made Mngwa disappear. Rufus sighed, tapping his chin impatiently. They would record the dreams, the one he 'remembered' in a book. They often tried to see if any matched. None had yet matched up.

"I remember chasing after you in the Hedge maze, you know, that day I hurt you..." He muttered and ran a hand threw his hair. "I remember a dead girl and a man with white hair." Rufus went to writing on one of the pages of the book.

"Anything else?" Rufus muttered.

"Yes," Rhys shifted and got out of his bed. "A name... Alice." He murmured.

His red-haired friend snapped the book close and stood. "Alright." The Duke gave a small smile to him. "I'll see you in the morning for tea, and I will give you another task."

Rhys watched his friend swiftly walk from the room, he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he waited...

* * *

He was going to spy on Xerxes Break and his companions again. Rufus wanted him to go to the Rainsworth house, posing as a guest for a meaningful drop in to see Sheryl and then leave the next morning. Rufus took a small sip of his cup of tea, "Please, a sip won't hurt Rhys." They had their tea battle every time when they drank tea. Rhys pulled out his own cup of tea, pushing Rufus's cup of tea aside. "No. I will have mine..." He took a small sip and placed the cup back down on the plate. "So I am to pose as a guest, and catch anything useful coming from them, right?" The red-haired man nodded slowly, pushing a plate of scones towards him. "Yes, Sheryl already knows that you will be coming." Rhys stared down at the plate of scones before scowling, pushing it away.

Rufus must have been tired this morning. His friend really only showed his soft exterior to him and Sheryl. Duke Barma broke down suddenly, whining, like he used to do when he was a kid. "Why won't you drink my tea?" He questioned. "I made it especially for us!" He usually ignored this. Rufus did this really just to irk him and try to pressure him into drinking his tea(Rufus is one of my other favorite characters, so I wanted to give him a more Childish and Happy side to him, instead of **SERIOUS**.)

"Please~" Rufus moaned. Rhys stayed silent. "C'mon~" Rhys flinched slightly at the drawn out o and n. His red headed friend stood and went to a corner, beginning to beat his head in the corner. He watched. Usually it stopped after a few moments and Barma would return to being his _KNOWLEDGE!_ Happy self.

It did not stop.

Rhys felt a tic appear on his left temple. This wasn't going to end well...

He tightened his jaw, still watching Rufus beat his head in the corner. It was growing old... This was making him angry. On very few occasions did he ever get angry. Rhys suddenly stood, slamming a fist into the table, causing it to flip over. His chair had skidded across the room. "Stop it!" He grounded out.

Rufus froze. His friend knew all to well what happened when Rhys got angry.

"I'm leaving now. I'll return tomorrow morning..." Rhys grumbled and pulled on his tattered black day coat. A cat came running up to him. Rhys looked down at the tom and frowned. "Ah, Cheshire. Do you want to join me on my trip?" He asked the Black cat. Cheshire mewed at him, rubbing against his legs. "Well come along then, I'm leaving now."(And yes, this is Cheshire in his cat form. Same Cheshire cat. The Cat's always been around Rhys, because he is Alice's older brother.)

He walked out of the room, away from Duke Barma. Cheshire followed him with a little skip in his paws.

* * *

The trip was not as long as he had expected. Rhys picked Cheshire up and put him on his shoulder, a Servant appeared at the door and opened it, holding out his cane. The cane was really his weapon, in case he ran into any trouble. The cane, when the bottom white piece was turned, it would turn into a Trident. Rhys spun the cane in his hand and slowly began his walk up the stairs to the Rainsworth home. It had been a long time since he had seen this place. He wondered how Sheryl was doing.

He stopped at the top of the steps, looking aside to a balcony. A familiar man, Break, was sitting and talking to a girl. Right... _She's Sharon Rainsworth._ He walked up to the door, knocking in a tune that was familiar with him. In the back of his head, he remembered the name. "Broken Ballerina" was what it had been called. He waited patiently. Servants were hardly present in the Rainsworth household anymore.

He rubbed Cheshire behind the ears, "No worries lil' fella. I'm sure the door will be opened soon."

As if cue the door swung open, revealing the Familiar man and Sharon Rainsworth.

He gave a small fake smile, "Hello Mrs. Rainsworth." He gave a small bow. "I am Rhys Barma, brother to Rufus Barma. I believe your Grandmother knew I was coming here today to talk to her."

Sharon nodded to the man. "It's okay Break. My Grandmother told me about him." Break smiled back at him, a glint in his eyes, it was questioning.

"Thank you so much." He muttered and walked past Xerxes Break and Sharon. "You're Grandmother is in the dining hall, yes?"

Sharon nodded with a smile. "Yes sir, down the hall and third left."

Cheshire hissed at Break. Rhys looked at his small companion. "How silly of you Cheshire. Don't hiss at strangers, it's very rude..." He bopped the cat lightly on his nose, then walked away to find Sheryl.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End. Oh, and if you find any mistakes, Don't mind fixing them for me! :D I don't bite... Much.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Ad Libitum

**Sharon: GIMMIETHEFRUKINGTEA! -still being held back-**

**Rhys: -sighs- Since Sharon won't calm down long enough...**

**(Oz is currently under Alice's boot)**

**Oz: Jex the Jagged~**

**Alice: Doesn't own~**

**Rhys: -is a baritone- Pandora Hearts~**

**Break: No Matter~**

**Rufus Barma: How much he wished he did. -ruins it by speaking the line-**

**Rhys: -imaginary tic marks- You did it wrong you bastard!**

**Rufus: -smirks- How about some tea?**

**Rhys: No...**

**Rufus: -in a corner, chibi crying-**

**Jex and Sharon: ... GIMMIE! Never! Not until you do the copyrighting crap! -they both roll off a cliff dramatically-**

**...**

**Yeah. Hah. So I own nothing. -hobbles over to a chair with support of a crutch- Oh and the chapter name, Ad Libitum, it's Latin for At Liberty.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**JtJ -waves-**

* * *

Rhys mentally sighed as he walked down the hall. He could hear Sharon and Break talking in the background, his enhanced hearing picking up every single word. "I have a strange feeling about that man..." A light shuffling of the feet.

"Why? He's Duke Barma's brother, just as he said." A sickly sweet conclusion. Sharon was not fully innocent.

"Yes, but Duke Idiot doesn't have brother." Xerxes, too smart for his own good.

"My grandmother..." Sharon paused. "Who is she really meeting?"

Xerxes chuckled. "I'll figure it out. It's not going to be hard to listen in to a conversation when nobody expects you're there-"

Rhys didn't catch anymore of the conversation. A kid, Oz Vessalius, came barreling in him(BARRELS!). He tumbled backwards, but in a swift movement, Rhys caught himself with his cane and caught the boy by the scruff of his shirt. Cheshire, who had been on his shoulder, had fell backwards by the unsuspected contact and was clinging to his day cloak. "Oz!" Another man ran into view. Rhys slowly pulled Oz back onto his looked up at him. Rhys could see a question swimming in his eyes. He gave that fake smile to him. Raven, or Gilbert Nightray spoke. "I'm sorry my Master ran into you sir." Rhys shifted. Cheshire slowly climbed on his shoulder, his ears back as he glared at Oz.

"It's not a problem Gilbert. Kids are Kids after all. Not much you can do about them." He placed a hand on Oz's head, ruffling his blonde hair. The boy stepped away from.

Gilbert was trying to to respond. _He's afraid of cats._ Cheshire rubbed against his cheeks. "Don't worry Cheshire. We'll go see Sheryl in a second." He brushed a hand over the cat's back. "I bet she has your favorite tuna!" At this, the cat perked up and mewed. Rhys pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed away some sweat. Oz's eyes went wide. He looked at Oz and then to Gilbert. "You remind me of a friend I once knew. He too, was not a fan of cats." With that he walked away. As he left them, another person ran past him. It was a girl, the one named Alice. She was a chain... "Hey Kelphead!" Gilbert gave a low growl kind of sound. "Give me my slave back!" Oz was a master and then a slave at the same time? _Funny._ Gilbert argued right back with the chain. "He's my master you damn rabbit!"

Rhys came to the dining hall room, he quietly pulled open the door. As long as it had been since he had last seen Sheryl, he was nonetheless, surprised. "Come in Rhys! Come in!" She gave a somewhat joyous laughter. He took in the sight for a moment before giving an actual smile. His soft side was reserved for only a few. That included Sheryl. "It's been a while..." Cheshire leapt off his shoulder, breaking for the small plate of tuna on the table.

Rhys walked behind the Matriarch of the Rainsworth family. "It's a beautiful day out, why don't I take you out in the Garden?" Sheryl looked back at him. "Why not? I haven't been able to see the garden for a while."

He took the handles of her wheelchair and looked back at his cat. "Come along now Cheshire." The cat looked at him before giving him an indignant mew. "Well hurry on then. We'll be in the garden." Sheryl let out a small chortle. He turned her wheelchair around and pushed her along to the door. One of her few servants ran up and opened the door, letting them pass. "You do know why I am here Sheryl, correct?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Rufus told me why you'd be coming here for the day."

He took her down the ramp carefully, humming the one, "Broken Ballerina", under his breath. As he pushed her along into the garden, Rhys heard faint footsteps. Xerxes Break was following after them. "Do you remember the days we would play in Rufus's hedge maze?" He nodded. "Yes. I miss those days." He stopped at a table, pushing Sheryl close to one side. He sat down in the chair by her. A servant came up with a tray of tea. Sheryl was served her little cup, but he waved the man away. "Still not over your fears?" The Matriarch asked.

He gave her a pointed glare, scoffing. ""It's not a fear, it's precautionary. I hardly trust anyone. You've known that Sheryl."

He heard some bushes shuffled and shifted, a young voice whispering. "I know that guy. I think... I think he was at Sablier." Rhys froze. _Sablier?_ He suddenly gripped his head. Sheryl looked towards him and frowned. "Oh dear, another one of those, hm?"

Yes, it was another one of those... Flashbacks. From where, he did not know.

So many dead...

So many...

He snapped back into the present. It was always too quick for him to remember properly. He and Rufus didn't really try to document his flashbacks. He coughed and shifted, "Terribly sorry." He muttered, pulling out his Handkerchief and wiping his forehead. Sheryl frowned at the thing. "You still have that old thing? Why do you keep it when you know it's from a Baskerville servant?"

Rhys sighed. "I don't know, a part of me doesn't want to throw it away."

There was more rustling in the bushes. They were lucky it was a little windy today. "How could he have been at Sablier. He's young, probably not even 30 yet." Gilbert's voice.

Oz huffed, "It's really just a hunch."

"I met your Granddaughter. She's quite lovely." He returned to a real conversation. A feminine scoff came from the bushes Oz was hiding behind. "Sharon's crazy..." Alice whispered. Sheryl looked at him, looking appeased. "Caught your eye has she?" He visibly flinched. Sheryl must have been going insane in her age. Not that he really believed that. "What?" He let out a low emotionless chuckle, one that would have hurt any mother or grandmother, had it not been Sheryl. "Are you kidding me?" He heard a small gasp, probably because she had a side to her that was saying, "How could he not like me!?". Sharon wasn't his type anyways. "She's visibly younger than me, even if she is mentally 23. It would bring shame to both me and your family."

"See how he didn't say the Barma family. He can't be Duke Idiot's brother." Break speaking to Sharon.

Sheryl in turn laughed. "I suppose you're right. She's next in line to be Duchess for the Rainsworth family. My daughter, Shelly, she really doesn't want the job." Rhys looked aside at his friend.

"I concluded as much." Rhys replied curtly. He began to tap his cane on the ground. He was listening to Sharon and Break's conversation. They were still talking about him, which really didn't bother him. The Knight could care less about the whole fact. No surprise. Sharon's small steps resounded as she moved her feet. "I pulled his file from Pandora..." So they had decided to pull up his file. He could almost laugh, if that joyous emotion was locked away in his metal box of emotions. "And?" Break muttered anxiously.

Sharon sighed. "There was hardly anything..."

Rhys looked aside to Sheryl. She was laughing under her breath. "Does something amuse you?"

"It's seems you've interested the whole household." She replied.

Cheshire chose this time to pop out of nowhere, like he usually did. The Black cat leapt up into Sheryl's lap, purring loudly. She rubbed his companion behind his ears. The Cat then let out a small _mew_ before trotting across the table, and leaping up onto his shoulders. "A good snack, yes?" He asked Cheshire, who in response, curled up around his owner's neck.

Sheryl looked behind them. "You all can come out now." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Slowly, everyone came to stand near them. Rhys slowly stood and went to Sheryl's wheelchair, turning her around to face everyone. He then quietly leaned on her wheelchair, carefully, to make sure he didn't topple it over. "Everyone, since you're all so interested in our guest. Meet Rhys. A life long friend of mine." Gilbert, Oz and Alice all freaked out. Break chuckled at this. Sharon only tilted her head a bit. "So you're another contractor too?" Sharon murmured. Rhys gave a small nod. Break held up his file. "Care to explain you're file? Almost everything is marked out in ink..."

He stepped out from behind the wheelchair, making his way over to the little group. He extended his hand to Sharon, who looked down at it and almost freaked out. "Eh?! His finger is missing!" Rhys laughed that emotionless laugh. Sharon took his hand nonetheless, and he lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet anyone of the Rainsworth family, hence my friendship with your Grandmother." The Knight looked at Break, bowing slightly. "Xerxes Break." The White haired man nodded his head to him.

"The infamous Oz Vessalius..." He shook hands with the boy, who still looked confused about somethings.

"Gilbert Nightray." He nodded to Gil.

"And this is...?" He looked down at Alice. Who was looking up at him and Cheshire with a frown. In a swift moment, she kicked his shin and he hopped back on one foot, holding his leg to his chest. "My name's Alice." She grumbled.

Oz went to scolding her, but she too, kicked him. "Shut up Slave!"

Rhys fell back into the chair, cradling his leg to his chest. "Very nice company you keep here Sheryl..."

The Duchess chuckled.

* * *

Rhys understood his mission. He was to listen in to them... Hear what he could from them. Find out any secrets they might have. It was pointless really. Rhys was quietly sitting outside one of the doors, they weren't really talking about much. The Knight leaned his head back against the wall, Sharon and Break were still talking heatedly about him.

PHPHPH

"Why doesn't Pandora have any proper files on him?" Break grumbled, shifting through the small stack of papers. There were a few newspapers and some documents on probability tests, but nothing more.

Sharon put her head down on the table. "Whoever Rhys really is... Well, he's well hidden."

Break wasn't finished with looking through the file. "Maybe we missed something..."

"Break... It's no use, Whoever went through this file for Rhys was pretty good." Sharon muttered.

Xerxes shuffled through the papers again, before stopping. "Wait, Sharon. Look at this..." He pushed the paper across to the Rainsworth. The girl took it and began to go over it.

"A Probability test...?" Sharon's eyes went wide. "They were trying to trace his heritage. He's a Bask-" A commotion outside the door stopped her train of thought. It sounded like Gil was shooting at something...

PHPHPH

Rhys hadn't expected Raven to appear out of nowhere. Apparently he had been out. The Knight shifted, spinning up and kicking his chair at the Nightray. Gil swiped the chair out of his way, firing a shot at him. "What are doing?" Gil cried.

He sidestepped the bullet. "What do you think?" He threw the question right back at him.

Raven scowled, firing at him again.

_Time to leave..._ Rhys spun his cane around, it formed into his weapon, the Trident. He quickly spun his weapon around, hitting Gil in his gun hand. The Nightray dropped his gun. The Knight kicked it down the hall before slamming Raven into the wall.

He darted past Break and Sharon as they had stepped out into the hall, he narrowly avoided being tripped by Xerxes.

Rhys kept running, skidding to a stop in front of a stained glass window before looking back. Raven was aiming for another shot at him. He heard Cheshire hiss as the gun went off. He ducked down to the ground, the bullet breaking the window. He glanced back at them one last time before saluting them. "Thanks." He dropped out of the window, running off into the distance.

PHPHPHPH

Sharon stared down at the table. "Break!" She cried.

The whited haired man appeared by her side. "Yes~ Sharon. What-" He was looking down at the files too. "Where did they go?"

Sharon turned to Break, seething. "Those papers didn't grow legs and walk!" She pulled out her paper fan and smacked him up against the head. "Help me find the papers!"

"Uh... Guys...?" Sharon turned, looking at Gilbert. The once young boy was pointing at the wall on the far side of the room.

She slowly turned her head, her breath caught in her throat.

Written in blood, or Red ink were the words,

"Do not trod down the path of pain,

Regret will surely be in vain..."

* * *

**Maybe a little too abrupt with the ending, but I wasn't really into the whole big fight scene. Just wanted it to be small scale.**


	4. Dodo et Noctuam

******Chapter 4. In Dodo et noctuam! The Dodo and the Owl...**

******Sharon: -in chains, mutters-**

******Jex: They can't hear you Sharon...**

******Sharon: -huffs- Jex the Jagged doesn't own Pandora hearts...**

******Jex: And?**

******Sharon: -evil glare- No matter how much he wished he did.**

******Jex: Yay Sharon did it! -undoes the chains(Big mistake...)-**

******Sharon: -mauls Jex- Filthy pig! -beats him with her paper** fan-

**I don't own Pandora hearts... -waving a white flag-**

* * *

It had been four days since Rhys had accomplished little. They had spoke of nothing that was already in Rufus's arsenal. "Ruf," He shifted in his seat. "They'll be here soon." Rhys muttered. The Old nickname had come up because Sheryl still called him that. He was probably most pleased with the fact she still called him that. Rufus still had that ridiculous crush on her. Rufus had always told him it was because she was so amazing, and had the aura of 'amazingness!' such was his comments when they had been little... And this was coming from the guy who loved illusions and knowledge. Said person was sitting in between them. The name still stuck because Sheryl kept calling him so.

"Ruf, you should get ready." Sheryl mused.

His red-haired friend nodded. "Rhys?"

The Knight shifted. "Already in the servant clothes sir." Thus the crappy black clothing he was currently wearing. It was so scratchy. Rufus nodded at him. They had this all planned out, because they had known they'd be coming. It had been a fruit from the other day's picking. Rhys pulled up his long black hair, swiftly putting it in a bun. Cheshire meowed at him. "Yes. I know Chesh... It's time for you to go now." The cat flicked its tail in an "OK" motion before jumping off his lap and disappearing.

He turned to Sheryl, who smiled. "This reminds me of all the mischief we used to get into..." Rhys nodded, taking up his position by her Wheelchair. "There will always be mischief between the three of us." A low laugh filled his ears. "Always will be! Always!" The Knight turned, staring into the face of the 'new' Duke Barma. It was usually meant to freak people out. Rhys lifted a brow. "This is your scariest one yet sir." The fake Duke Barma laughed. "My sources said you wouldn't be scared."

_And in Character too..._He rolled his eyes, taking his place by Sheryl. Rhys could hear them coming.

The door swung open."Lady Rainsworth!" Alice immediately dived behind a plotted plant. Yes, he had seen that day. She was probably, secretly afraid of Sharon now. He Grandmother shared the same aura. Sharon was like her a lot. Reim, Oz and Gil were shocked. Xerxes Break seemed only mildly phased. "What are you doing here?" Reim, the ever questionary... Sheryl laughed. "Because Ruf invited me here." He swore he could see a little heart fly out from her. Rhys quietly picked up a teacup pouring the warm liquid inside from the teapot. Sheryl took it from him with a small nod. He looked across at Break and Gilbert, the two were quietly talking between each other. Break glared at him. He looked like he was assessing something. Rhys shifted, taking a quick glance up at the 'fake' Rufus Barma. He was on the ceiling, hobbling back and forth between his two small feet. Oversized body, small head and small feet.

Greatest illusion ever... _Not really._ Rhys turned slightly, picking up the plate of scones as she spoke. "...Oh, so Oz is here to meet Rufus." He pushed the plate towards her. "Scone or Biscuit, ma'am?" He asked. Lady Rainsworth reached out and grabbed one of the softer biscuits. Oz smiled at Sheryl. "Yes, Sir Rufus is the oldest of the four Dukes. So he might know which book holds the truth of the history recorded-" The boy rubbed his head. "My beloved Uncle told me that." Alice was still hiding behind a plant. Oz looked confused. "Come to think of it, you addressed him as 'Ruf'. Do you have a close relationship with him?"

Rhys took his stance by her side, hands clasped behind his back. Sheryl laughed. "Yes, we were childhood friends," She looked at him and He drew in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring. She ignored him completely. "His servant here, Rhys, he was also a great childhood friend too."

His eyes were swimming with danger. Rhys stiffly pulled out his handkerchief, coughing into it with a scowl. Oz smiled at him, this off put him just slightly, but he only tucked his handkerchief away. "So, Lady Sheryl. Where is Sir Rufus-" Sheryl cut him off.

"He's right here." She stated simply.

Oz paused. He looked most confused. "Eh..."

Rhys growled. "Haven't you noticed?" He looked up, staring at the 'fake' Rufus Barma with his nose wrinkled. "He's right here."

Sheryl lifted her hand, gesturing behind Oz. "Over there." He could swear it over and over again, hearts were flying out of her.

Oz looked aside with a blink. Alice was staring up at the illusion with a ridiculous look. "Waaaaaaaah?!" She looked at Oz and then to the illusion. "Oz, What is this?" Gilbert was staring at the 'Fake' Rufus Barma with a shocked expression. "What kind of creature is this?"

Oz walked a few steps forward, looking at the illusion. "Ah..." The illusion was laughing manically. "Are you sir Rufus Barma?" He hopped from foot to foot again. Rhys lifted the tablecloth slightly, peering under. Rufus was right there, munching on a biscuit. He waved at him, seeming to have a fun time right there. He held out the plate to him. He felt his jaw tighten, and a vein throb. He mouthed, _Nice hiding spot._ Rufus smirked at him. _Brilliant, because nobody ever checks under the tables anymore._ Rhys dropped the tablecloth.

"Information is the greatest pleasure of all!" 'Rufus' cried. "There was a saying: Strategy is greater than skills! Winning or Losing is up to a person who can get the information right on time, and know how to use it! It's better if I made things clear at that... time..." Typical Rufus. He was about to go on a rant about lost love. In other words, Sheryl. "And you won't be sighing about the past of being rejected by your first love!" Sheryl chuckled. Gilbert stepped forward. "So... Please bestow your wisdom to this person-" Typical servant. Everything here was typical. Nothing new.

"I know! I know!" 'Rufus' took off his giant hat. This illusion had a teacup for a hat. "Plus, my knowledge isn't cheap, unless I can give it to you guys who will blindly accept anything! There's nothing I don't know!" The illusion's eyes glinted. "You tried to quit smoking 8 times, but failed, DIDN'T YOU!" Rhys looked down at the table cloth, before kicking his Master in the side. Rufus stuck his hands out from under the tablecloth, flipping him off before holding out the empty dish of biscuits and scones, making the hand motion for "More".

Rhys kicked the plate out of his hand, catching it and placing it on the table. He shifted, grabbing another plate of the table and sliding it down his leg in a swift movement. Rufus caught the plate, pulling it under the cloth.

"You have to give up something if you wanna know something! Give me info I don't know!" The illusion took a sip of his tea. "And... What is the reason you seek for the truth?"

Oz stared at him, wide eyed.

"I know, I know. You take action, because you want to understand the sin that was claimed by the Baskervilles?" The illusion grinned ear to ear. "Does that thought never change at all? After knowing the truth, what do you want to do?"

Oz was quiet for a while before answering. "In the past, I was afraid I would hurt others, that it was all my fault. So I hoped to grab a hold of things..." He looked far away, distant. He was obviously remembering something. "But..." He looked up at the illusion. "Now... I want to ponder deeply, and think more about myself. For those people who are special to me..."

The young boy he had seen only a week ago had really changed. No longer the boy who wanted to die. Rhys shifted. This wasn't good, not for Rufus. Knowledge was power to him, he just got the spotlight taken away from him. "I want to know what I am able to do!" Oz cried.

The illusion gave a small laugh, "I knew you would say that. I knew... I knew that!" The fake Rufus Barma went silent for a few tense moments. "Hey... But to tell you the truth. I thought that you would smile ambiguously and say, 'I don't know'. And I would use my whole will to scold you... I thought, It's supposed to be... Like this." The tea cup was clattering by now.

The real Duke Barma was glaring up at him with a scowl. Rhys shrugged at him with a small frown. "How can the information be renewed when I'm unaware!? My knowledge didn't... didn't catch up with it...!?" The illusion was using the stirring rod for his tea a little too hard. "I won't admit it! I won't admit it! My schedule was broken! BROKEN BROKEN BROKEN BROKEN!"

Gilbert was staring at him. "Uh... Sir Rufus..."

A loud bellow escaped the illusion, "IWONTADMITIT!" He flew from the stand in the theater, crying obscenities into the air.

Oz and Gil had rushed to the ledge. "What?!"

Sheryl laughed. "Hohoho... He's the same as usual." Rhys looked down at the tablecloth. Rufus wasn't there. He could tell, the outline of his friend was gone. He had used the Dodo. "Ruf will go nuts when he's met with something unexpected. He'll recover after a while~" She hummed. Rhys took the handle of her wheelchair, pushing her towards the balcony.

"Such a terrible personality!" Oz cried. "Shit, I gotta chase after him! Alice, Gil! Let's go!" The blonde haired boy charged off. Alice followed close behind him.

Only after a little chase, did it finally end. Xerxes Break using the Mad Hatter to get rid of the illusion. Rhys gripped his head, dropping to his knees. _The Mad Hatter...?_ He had longer images this time. He remembered. Break was... Kevin Regnard. Rhys slowly stood. "I better go down there to make sure nothing happens to Ruf..." He muttered to Sheryl. She nodded to him. The Knight undid the servant's top and pulled it off his other clothes, his day coat unraveling. He turned, watching as Kevin Regnard began his explanation about his past.

Rhys would wait, just for a while...

* * *

Rhys quietly walked up behind his Master, a small scowl on his face. Rufus had explained what he knew... Break had disclosed everything. Almost. He leaned in to whisper in Rufus's ear. "He's not telling his whole story." He muttered. The Duke looked aside him, opening his fan to speak to him. "What do you mean?" The Knight shifted. "_I _was there." Rufus froze then turned to look at Xerxes Break or Kevin Regnard. Whoever he wanted to be called at the moment. "Kevin Regnard. My servant here says that you have not said everything..."

Rhys began to trudge away. He only stopped when he heard a swish and a flick. The Knight spun around, clasping his hands down on the cool metal of Regnard's blade. "Who are you?" Kevin hissed.

He tore Kevin's blade from his hands, spinning it around before slamming it into the ground. It a swift movement he had Kevin in a headlock, and he whispered, "I don't really want to do this..." He paused, an uncharacteristic grin plastered on his face. "But I feel like I want to do it..."

The Man tensed up completely. Rhys let him go and turned, "Long time no see Regnard. How's the Mad Hatter been holding up for you?" He mused as he plopped down into one of the seats. Said man turned, his red eye wide. "You were there! You, that kid, the one Alice called 'brother'..."

The room went silent.

Rhys leaned back, the grin grew to his ears. "I don't recall much, but yes, Alice..."

He looked across at the Chain.

"Is my sister."

* * *

**Yeah. Whoo... Chapter 4.**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5, Explanations.**

**Alice: Jex the Jagged doesn't own Pandora hearts. Blah Blah Blah... Can I get my meat?**

**Jex: That's good enough. -hands Alice a chicken leg-**

**Alice: -noms-**

* * *

"Is my sister..." Rhys paused. "Or so I can believe." The Knight tossed Kevin a dirty look. It wasn't his fault. Nothing was really his fault. No, it was just something inside that made him angry with the clown. "I recall little, so I may be wrong." Alice was glaring at him. The chain looked like she was pouting almost. "You say you're my brother but you don't actually know, at all?" She growled.

Rhys shifted. Cheshire leapt up onto his lap. "As I said, memory loss keeps me blocked from who I really am." He lifted a hand, rubbing his cat behind the ears. "For all I remember, I _was_ at Sablier... Then nothing."

Rufus was quiet. He looked thoughtful, maybe even angry. "For all you know, Kevin here, could have just hallucinated about me in the abyss. Maybe we ran into one another before?" At the mention of the white-haired man's name an angry hiss resounded. He looked down upon his black cat, who was fluffed up. "What?" A swift flick of the tail and a low mwor. "Oh. He stole something of yours?" He lifted his purple red eyes with a small frown. "Cheshire doesn't like any of you much," Rhys paused. Rufus looked at him. "Except you Ruf."

Cheshire sat down, ears back and his tail still flicking. "I don't suppose any of you know what happened to his bell? I got it for him when I was a young boy..." he looked at Kevin. The man was frowning. He didn't like it, not at all. Rufus decided to end the tense silence. "There were journals passed down through the Barma family line. Ones written by Jack Vessalius." Rhys pursed his lips, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Another flashback... A boy, probably him, was running through the halls of Sablier. The Knight broke from his trance. "It talks about Alice and a boy." Rufus mused.

The Knight stood, that was certainly enough for him. "One such boy's name was Rhys..."

_The things I'm writing down is about a true story of a girl I met. Her name is Alice... She was imprisoned by the Baskervilles. Glen never told me why. In my eyes, she is just a weak little girl._

_However..._

_After asking her several questions I started to notice something 'Abnormal'._(What is it with this word that makes me sick... Oh right, The Shadowbender. r.r)

_It started after the day a boy ran into me from the tower._

~O~O~

I had completed my work early that day, so I decided to go see Alice early. It had been a typical day, Glen welcomed me as per usual. Everyone still so nice to me... As I grew near the tower, I heard sounds of distress. A boy with long black hair bumped into me.

An angry cry rang from the tower window, and the boy stood. "S-Stay away from her! She's crazy!" The kid quickly bolted away.

As I got to the tower, I found Alice crying. There was a broken music box lying on the ground in front of her. As I waited for her to calm down, she kept muttering things under her breath. "Alice?" I asked her. The girl's head snapped up and she instantly smiled. "Jack!"

I didn't know how to reply. She was still somewhat different. Alice was still holding back her tears. "Alice?" The girl looked at me expectantly. "What happened here? Who was that boy?" Alice didn't reply for the longest time. he picked up the music box and spoke, "Another friend of mine, well, he's like a brother real..." She paused. "Not anymore." She threw the box out the window."His name is Rhys. He... He doesn't like me anymore." She was a sensitive person, I never got the full story from Alice. I never saw that boy much. When I did, he'd run from me as if expecting Alice to be there too.

When I asked Glen, he'd only shrug and change the subject. It was always strange...

~O~O~

_After this incident I began to notice the little differences in Alice. The first being her cat. There were days where it would utterly reject her. It was always very close to her, so why would it be like that?Her conversations with me are gradually growing unconnected. Her preference is sometimes entirely opposite. The color she likes, the books she loves..._

_But the thing I'm most aware of is the Atmosphere around her. The Gentle air surrounding that pure little girl... It will change._

Rhys shifted on his heels, scowling. "I've heard enough." He promptly spun on his heel and walked away. Cheshire trotted after him. He passed Sheryl, only giving her a small nod as he did. He had known it was an had all been an illusion. He had played his part. He was done with this pathetic theatre.

* * *

Oz could tell something was on Alice's mind, she wasn't really complaining about food as much as she usually did. "Alice?" She lifted her head. "Yeah Oz?" He kept his gaze forward. This time he was determined not to run into a wall. "What's on your mind."

Alice paused. "That guy, Rhys..." She replied.

Break popped up in between them. "What about him?"

Alice shrugged, "What if he says who he says he is? Do you think we could talk to him?" He was ready to reply but Alice stopped walking, looking behind her. She seemed distant. "Alice?" He asked. She turned and took off back into the theatre. "Wait you damn rabbit!" Gil blurted. They quickly followed after her through the large theatre. _Where is she going?_ Alice came to a slow stop. She pressed herself against the wall, grabbing him. "It's a memory. I can feel it." They peeked out from behind the wall. Oz almost gasped. The memory must have been with Rhys...

"I don't understand Cheshire." Said Cat was standing on the balcony railing.

It meowed.

"Don't be a know-it-all. How could you know me better?" The Knight paused, poking the cat between the eyes. "Don't play games with me."

The cat looked like it huffed.

"Yes, you've been with me since I first woke up in Rufus' place but that doesn't mean you know me."

Oz felt strange. _Why is he talking to a cat?_

Cheshire gave a somewhat laughing-moew.

"Shut up..." The man turned, glaring behind him. Oz sighed softly. He didn't expect what happened next. "Come out! I know you four are there..." Oz slowly peered out at him. Alice followed suit. Break jumped out, grinning mischievously. "You shouldn't talk to yourself you know~! People might think you're crazy." Rhys gave the man a sour glare but his face didn't change from the emotionless mask. "What do you want?" Alice stepped forward. "I think you know..."

Rhys pulled his hair up. "I'm afraid not."

The Chain scowled. "Are you my brother or not?" Rhys didn't respond before leaning forward on the balcony railing. He didn't seem like he would respond. Oz was wondering if he turned to stone when he replied with, "I wouldn't know." His tone was dead.

Cheshire hissed.

"You say I am but you have no real proof Chesh..." The cat rolled his eyes. In a swift movement, it took the handkerchief from Rhys and ran over to Alice, dropping it at her feet.

The Knight cried out with no proper emotion. "Cheshire!"

Alice stooped down, picking it up. Oz was wondering if that was it. Was that the memory? "Give that here." Rhys looked tense. Alice looked at him defiantly. "No."

An angry growl rumbled from the Knight. Alice turned and ran off. The Knight followed after her.

"Alice!"

* * *

Who did they think they were? She took his link! He's only object of the past! Well besides Cheshire... But the little traitor had helped her get the handkerchief...!

"Come back here!" He howled.

Alice kept running but he was gaining on her.

Only a little further.

* * *

**End...**


End file.
